Interstate 69 Progress Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the extension of Interstate 69 from Indianapolis, Indiana to the Mexican Border at Laredo, Texas that . since July 2009. Contents News and Updates Here's the latest I-69 news from the past 30 days. For older news click here. SEGMENT 3: September 8, 2011 - Tier II Record of Decision (ROD) issued for Section 4 of I-69 (Between Crane and Bloomington, Indiana). Right-of-way acquisition underway; construction scheduled to begin by the end of 2011 I-69 Segment 3 Section 4 Record of Decision SEGMENTS 5-6: September 1, 2011 - FHWA Approves I-69 Designation for Western Kentucky Parkway and I-24; I-69 signs may appear before end of 2011. Kentucky Governor Steve Beshear announced an agreement that would allow Kentucky to officially sign a 38-mile section of the Western Kentucky Parkway and 17 miles of I-24 as I-69. The agreement requires the Kentucky Transportation Cabinet to advertise construction contracts for required upgrades to the Western Kentucky Parkway by September 30, 2011. The KYTC plans to advertise construction contracts to upgrade signage and guardrails, and raise several overpasses and lengthening several interchange ramps to meet interstate highway standards on September 30th, with letting scheduled on October 21st.Governor Beshear announces approval of historic I-69 agreement, Kentucky Governor's Office Press Release, Sep 1, 2011 SEGMENT 22: August 10, 2011 - Section of US-77 between Corpus Christi and Robstown officially signed as I-69. The Federal Highway Administration has given the Texas Department of Transportation (TxDOT) authorization to install I-69 signs on a 6.2-mile segment of the US-77 freeway between I-37 in Corpus Christi and SH-44 in Robstown. Robstown highway officially becomes first stretch of Interstate 69 Corpus Christi Caller, Aug 9, 2011 SEGMENT 13: August 10, 2011 - Arkansas solicits bids on state's first I-69 construction contracts for Monticello Bypasshttp://www.arkansashighways.com/ProgCon/General/JOBS_include.aspx SEGMENT 28: August 10, 2011 - More construction contracts advertised for I-530 extension SEGMENT 1: July 30, 2011 - INDOT plans complete reconstruction and widening of I-69 from I-465 to IN-37 split, including I-69/I-465 interchange (Indianapolis to Fishers) State highway officials planning revamp for Interstate 69 bottleneck area near Indianapolis The Republic, July 18, 2011 SEGMENT 3: July 25, 2011 - INDOT Releases Final Environmental Impact Statement (FEIS) for Section 4 (Crane to Bloomington)Portion of I-69 project receives final approval on environmental impact, Indiana Economic Digest, July 25, 2011 What's new * 19 July 2009 - Launch of the I-69 corridor Wiki Site, providing the most up-to-date information on the development and construction of I-69 between Indianapolis, Indiana and the Mexican border at Laredo, Texas. Sources Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on Corridor of the Future The I-69 Extension was designated as one of six Corridors of the Future by the United States Department of Transportation in 2007. The designation reaffirms the high-Priority status of the corridor, and America's commitment to completion of this important highway, which will create a seamless overland link between Canada and Mexico. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse